


I loved her...

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Red is the imposter, Yellow is innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: Red has Yellow right where he wants her, without an alibi and Red's altered evidence Yellow's fate is at the mercy of her crew mates, unfortunately there's no future for other than the void...
Relationships: Cyan/Yellow (Among Us)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Yellow held her breath, the votes began to pop up on screen in front of her as she clutched the tablet with trembling hands. One by one they lined up all in favor of framing her as the killer, she gasped as the final vote was in place and across the table she could see him, Captain Red, smiling from behind the darkened glass of his helmet, his bloodthirsty gaze watching as the tears formed in Yellow’s eyes.

He was the imposter, the man she had trusted with her life was slowly killing off the only family she’d ever known and now it was her turn, only she hadn’t been killed by his blade, she was killed by the distrust and deception of her crew mates. Yellow felt Blue’s hand on her shoulder,

“I only have one question for you, Yellow.” Their voice was cold and distant, “Why? Why did you do it? Why did you kill Cyan?”

Yellow wanted to scream, she wanted to do anything to prevent what was about to happen,

“She loved you Yellow, why did you kill her, Yellow?” Captain Red, or whatever monster he had become, said in a smooth voice.

In that moment Yellow broke.

She screamed, a loud guttural horrid noise that shattered any composure found in the surrounding crew mates.

“I didn’t kill her! I loved her! I’m telling you it’s Red… he killed her… I… I…” Yellow dissolved into dry sobs,

“Then why does this footage show you dragging her body from medbay to electrical? And where is your alibi? Oh, that’s right, You. Don’t. Have. One.” Red growled.

“YOU MURDERER! YOU KILLED HER!” Yellow screamed, she lunged for Red but was immediately restrained by Lime and Blue.

“Lime, please! You believe me don’t you?!” Yellow pleaded, she struggled to escape their grasp. "Blue, I would never kill Cyan, please! I'm begging you! You can't do this, you're letting the real murderer get away with this!"

“We’re sorry Yellow, we’re doing what’s best for the crew. Surely what good that’s left in you will understand.” Blue said as Yellow began to be dragged towards the airlock.

In a moment of pure desperation Yellow seized up and from her back sprouted thick vines with thorns that she used to throw Blue and Lime against the wall. With one swift movement a vine shot out and collided with the glass of Red’s helmet peppering his face in small cuts but, without so much as flinching, Red seized the vine and yanked Yellow forward, she fell to the ground and Red took cool calculated steps towards her.

Yellow’s helmet had shattered from the impact and Red carefully removed it and set it aside before moving a lock of her blonde hair from her face. She was truly trembling, Red relished the look of fear in her eyes as he grabbed her by the collar and quietly whispered in her ear,

“This ended the moment you thought you were in control. Now, send Cyan my regards.”

Still grasping her by the collar, Red dragged her to the airlock and tossed her inside, she tried to pull herself up but fell back to the ground. The door closed as Red and the rest of the crew moved to the observation window, Yellow dragged herself to the door and began to bang on it with all her might as Red watched.

Though his helmet no longer was able to hide his expression Red couldn’t help but smile as he gave the order to hit the eject button.

There was moment of silence before the anticipated message appeared before them;

_Yellow was not the Impostor._

_1 Impostor remains._


	2. Important Announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My Reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.


End file.
